


Just a Drop in the Ocean

by SupperRainbowSky



Category: Alpha Kylo Ren - Fandom, Omega Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Dynamics, Smut, heat - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupperRainbowSky/pseuds/SupperRainbowSky
Summary: Rey has been waiting for her mate since she presented when she was 14. Now she’s 24. Just when she is about to give up hope, she stumbles across someone.





	Just a Drop in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fix, I hope you guys like it! Please give me comments, they’ll help me a lot in future chapters.

Rey’s POV

“I don’t know what I’m waiting for. Everyone says I’ll find him eventually, but it’s been ten years!” Rey says while stabbing a bit of her steak. 

“It just takes time. I felt like Poe would never come, but look! He did come along. You just have to be patient.” Finn tells her gently. 

“I know, I know. But I’m tired of being patient. I just want to be able to stop worrying that I’ll be one of those omegas who don’t find a mate.” She tells him, while furrowing her brow. 

“You won’t be. There are so many alphas out there that it should be a breeze to find one, even if they don’t end up being your mate.” Finn responds, while eating his salad. 

“I don’t want any alpha, I want the alpha.” Rey says, while looking down, frowning. 

“Oh, here comes the bill.” Finn says. 

—  
Later that afternoon, while Rey is walking home, she gets a weird feeling in her stomach.   
‘Strange. Maybe that steak wasn’t well cooked after all.’ She thinks  
When she gets back home she takes medicine and watches some TV and falls asleep.  
—  
Kylo’s POV  
“I wonder why you haven’t found your mate yet, Kylo.” Hux says out of the blue. 

“What do you mean?” He asks back. 

“He means your almost 28, and you’ve never even stumbled across your mate. You have no idea what they look like either!” Phasma tells him. 

“I don’t really care. Either she will come, or she won’t.”

“You should have a different attitude. This could potentially be life changing for you, Kylo.” Hux responded. 

“As long as I’m doing okay in life, I think Im good.” Kylo tells them.   
—  
While he’s driving back to his house, a strange feeling takes over him, almost like he’s sick.   
‘Ugh. I better take some medicine when I get home.’  
—  
Once he got home, it was already 10:00, and he took some medicine and went straight to bed.   
—  
Rey’s POV  
All throughout the night, she had dreams of a tall man with dark hair and cinnamon.   
—  
Kylo’s POV  
His dreams during the night were filled with images of a short woman, with short brown hair and the scent of roses.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please comment below on what you think I should do. I’m think of making this 10 or 15 chapters, maybe even shorter. I don’t know how often I’ll update, but I’ll try to do it often, so you guys aren’t left hanging. Bye!


End file.
